


It's him: Part two

by Diviny



Series: It's him [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the 'It's him' series! </p>
<p>Dean apparently has dreams about this Alternate Universe, too. Just like Castiel. Castiel now knows for sure it's Dean who's the guy from his dreams, and decides to pay a visit to his handsome neighbor. When Castiel steps foot in the Winchester's house, things suddenly get intense. Is it romance or recognition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part two

Winchesters

 

'Alright, in one, two...' Dean looks at his partner. 'Three.' Dean opens the door and jumps through, followed by _him._ The room is empty. 'Where are they?' His partner asks. Dean doesn't respond. _This is not good._ 'D-Dean...' His partner sounds scared. 'Did... Did they know we were coming?' Dean has never heard him this scared before. Seeing him like this, he can barely imagine the macho angel he was before. 'I don't know,' Dean says. That's all he can say. Dean turns to the other side of the room. 'There are clearly some tracks here. They should be... Around.' He turns to his partner. 'Dean...' _'Cas!'_ A man appears behind Cas and grabs him by his neck. Dean grabs his gun and shoots the man with the bright blue eyes. The man falls on the floor, _dead._ But Cas falls, too. Before he can hit the floor, Dean catches him. 'Cas?' Dean shakes him. Cas looks at him, but he doesn't seem to see Dean. _'Cas!'_ No response. _'Wake up,_ Cas! C'mon, don't let me down!' Cas closes his eyes. _'No!'_ Suddenly Dean feels something grab his shoulder. He's pushed down on the cold floor. 'Cas...' That's the last thing he can say and see before everything goes black.

 

**Sunday**

 

'Dean?' Sam opens Dean's door. Dean coughs. 'Are you... Okay?' 'Yeah... I'm fi-' Dean coughs again. 'Uh... Should I prepare breakfast this time?' 'No, no. It's okay...' Dean throws his blanket off of him, 'I got i-' and falls off the bed. Sam hears him moan. 'You sure you're fine? I'm not a doctor, but it looks like you're damn sick.' 'Shut up, Sam.' Dean coughs again. Sam rolls his eyes. Dean gets up. _'See,_ nothing wrong.' He almost falls over, but leans against the wall. 'Okay,' Sam says. 'Just... Don't fall off the stairs.' Dean salutes sarcastically. 'You got it, boss.'

 

Novaks

 

Chuck yawns and walks into the living room. Then he hears a noise coming from the kitchen. 'Crap,' he hears. 'Castiel?' 'Oh, hey dad, good morning.' 'Good morning.' Chuck goes to the kitchen. 'You're up early.' Castiel looks at the clock. 'It's 10:30 p.m.' 'Yeah well,' Chuck sighs. 'I don't think your brothers are getting out of bed until noon.' 'Michael's outside.' Chuck looks out of the window and sees Michael sitting on a bench reading the newspaper. 'I meant your _other_ brothers.' He turns on the coffee machine. 'What are you making?' He asks Castiel. 'Pie.' 'What for?' 'For our neighbors. To say hi.' Chuck smiles. 'Now, that's sweet of you, Cas. On your own initiative?' Castiel nods. Chuck pads him on his shoulder. 'Proud of you.'

 

Winchesters

 

Dean takes a sip of his coffee and rubs his eyes. _'Dude,_ you look terrible,' Sam comments. 'Look who's talking,' Dean responds. 'Did you eat anything bad?' 'I dunno... Same as you, green shit.' 'Well, then that's not the cause,' Sam says. The doorbell rings. 'I got it,' Dean says as he coughs and gets up from his chair. He sighs and looks through the keys. He coughs again when he opens the door. 'Hey!' Castiel says. Dean looks at him and feels shivers. 'Hey.' 'I'm... One of your new neighbors.' 'Ah...' They both stare at each other. 'So... Which one are you?' Dean asks. 'The youngest,' Castiel answers. 'I'm Castiel.' He stretches his arm. Dean accepts and shakes Castiel's hand. 'Dean.' Castiel holds his other arm in front of him that he hid behind his back. 'I made you pie.' Dean looks surprised. 'Thanks! You... Didn't have to do that.' Dean takes the pie from Castiel. 'Oh, my dad commanded it,' Castiel says. Dean looks at him. 'I mean... It was _his_ idea.' Castiel bites his lip and smiles shy. Dean can't look away from his sparkling blue eyes. 'Uhm... Do you want to come inside?' Dean asks. Castiel suddenly seems excited. 'Yeah, sure,' he says, obviously hiding his excitement and trying to sound as chill as possible. Dean opens the door wider and steps aside, allowing Castiel to walk inside. 'Thanks,' Castiel mumbles.

Castiel hangs his coat on the hanger and takes his shoes off. Dean stares at him whilst he does so. Maybe a little _too_ much. _It’s him,_ Dean thinks.

 

Novaks

 

They walk through the hall and Dean opens the door of the kitchen. 'Sammy, this is Castiel.' Sam looks up from his bowl of cereal. 'Hai,' he says. Sam wears his pajamas. On his shirt is the 'Batman' signal and his pants are grey. His hair is still messy, a clear sign that he had just woken up. Just like his brother. Dean's hair is also messy and he wears a blue rope with black pants and slippers. ‘Hey,’ Castiel answers. ‘So, uh…’ Dean stares at the ground. Castiel looks at him. ‘Where are you from?’ Dean asks. Dean looks at Castiel, who still has his eyes fixed on Dean.

_He’s pretty cute,_ a voice says in Castiel’s head. Castiel looks from the freckles on Dean’s face to his eyes. _His green eyes._ _It’s like a beautiful forest that’s glowing in the Sun’s morning light._

‘Cas?’ Castiel snaps out. Sam and Dean are both staring at him. _What was Dean asking?_ Castiel panics. ‘Eh, sure,’ he says. Sam chuckles. Dean smiles a little at Castiel, too. _That was not the right answer, you idiot._ ‘You have a great taste of music,’ Castiel says to abandon the previous subject as quick as possible. ‘Thanks,’ Dean says. ‘I never let you listen to it, though…’ _You moron! The only time you heard his music, was Friday night! What are you going to say now, huh? ‘Oh yeah, I was just listening to your loud music the other night. No big deal, though. You only woke up the entire house, but it’s fine.’_ Castiel swallows and searches for a way out. ‘You just looked the type.’ _Great. When we’re home, you’re going to lock yourself up. In chains._

 

Winchesters

 

Dean can barely hold back a laugh, but he doesn’t want to come over as rude. Then he remembers. He turned up very loud music Friday night. Did he wake Cas up? He doesn’t know what to say. _Say something, please,_ he begs to Castiel in his head. Castiel doesn’t, and they both look away. Then, at the same time, as if they had planned it, they look at each other. Straight at each other’s eyes. _His eyes,_ Dean thinks. _It looks like a beautiful arctic ocean, covered by a small layer of ice and lightened by the blue light of the moon and stars. Heavenly._

 

_What the hell is going on here,_ Sam thinks. He crunches another bit of cereal and looks at the two. _Are they going to make out?_ Sam stands up from the table and grabs the bowl of cereal. _I don’t want to see that._ ‘I’m going upstairs,’ Sam says. No response. ‘Dean, I think some guy may show up to the door in a few. I bought some coke from him, y’know.’ Sam tries to make Dean snap. ‘Okay, Sammy,’ he gets instead. _Holy hell, he’s gone._ Sam sighs and walks out of the kitchen.

 

Novaks

  

‘Hey, where’s Cas?’ Gabriel walks into the living room. His brothers look at him. ‘He went to the neighbors.’ Chuck appears in the kitchen. ‘For 3 hours?’ Gabriel asks impatient. ‘Relax,’ Lucifer says. ‘Let the kid have some fun on his own. Why are you pretending you’re his mom?’ _Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I want to make sure at least one person of this family stays sane._ Gabriel thinks about how harsh his thoughts sound. But it’s true.

Gabriel loves his family, but none of them, except Castiel has a chance for a normal life.

Their father is a writer, but doesn’t seem to have any inspiration –for over 3 years already, and is still upset because their mother has left them.

Michael cares for this family. He makes sure they have money, but has this thing. He can’t socialize. And, he maybe cares for this family, but he still cares too little. Michael has never had a girlfriend and probably never will.

Lucifer hates all people in general. His hobbies include: listening to music and, as he might call it, ‘rebel.’ He has been in jail once, because he was robbing innocent people at a market. He hadn’t done any crimes, lately. Well, he hasn’t been doing _anything_ lately.

For Gabriel himself, he gets his money from his job, but mostly from exes. Yes, Gabriel is the girl magnet of the family. He’s proud of it, but never tells anyone. He makes his brothers and father believe _all_ of his money is earned from his job. Gabriel has dropped out of school, and doesn’t know what to do with his life, just like his two brothers. Why do you think they all still live together?

 

But then there’s Castiel. He’s sixteen, still in school, has dreams, and… has a future. Gabriel hopes his brother is able to move out in a few years to live his own life, because Castiel still has a chance. Gabriel has never talked about this with his other brothers and father, but he has talked about it with Castiel himself. Castiel said he was proud to be part of the family, but that he appreciates Gabriel’s support. _He deserves a future._

Gabriel looks at Lucifer, who is waiting for an answer. ‘I’m not,’ Gabriel says. ‘Cas and I just wanted to play a card game together.’ Lucifer rolls his eyes and continues drumming to the beat of his music. ‘Maybe he’s found a girlfriend,’ Michael says. ‘Why else would he be away this long?’ _Oh, finally. He finally invests time in his family,_ Gabriel thinks. ‘We’ve got _male_ neighbors, Michael.’ Then they both stop and look at each other. _Wait, did Cas tell Michael, too?_ Michael stands up from his seat and pulls Gabriel to the hall. Chuck looks at them as they walk pass.

 

 

Michael closes the door. _Apparently Cas told Gabriel, too._ ‘So I guess Cas told you, too, huh?’ Gabriel asks him. ‘Yes,’ Michael answers. ‘We’ve got a bi-brother,’ Gabriel says. It sounds like something to laugh about, but he looks serious, just like Michael. ‘Dad cannot know,’ Michael says. ‘I know, I know!’ Gabriel takes a step back. ‘He still doesn’t know, right? Cas told me this 4 years ago, so it worked.’ Michael sighs. ‘Yeah…’ They stare at the ground. ‘Look, I’m sorry for acting like this towards you three.’ _Now or never,_ Michael thinks. ‘But, remember, I care about you, okay?’ Gabriel nods. ‘I understand, bro.’ ‘So now that we both know that we both know, we both need to help Cas.’ ‘I’m already helping him,’ Gabriel says. ‘Now it’s your turn.’ ‘Knock knock.’ The door opens slowly, and Lucifer sticks his head through the opening. ‘You guys talking about Cas’ man adoration?’ _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ Michael thinks and he looks at Gabriel, who looks like he’s thinking the exact same thing.

 

_What are they talking about?_ Chuck wonders as he cuts some carrots. He looks at the clock. _It is getting pretty late, though._ ‘Gabriel?’ ‘Yeah?’ Gabriel shouts from the hall. ‘Will you pick Cas up, please? Dinner’s almost ready.’ ‘’key, dad.’

 

‘Okay, so I have to go.’ Gabriel grabs his coat. ‘We can trust each other, right?’ The brothers look at each other and nod. Cas’ bisexuality wasn’t all they talked about. Gabriel also confessed his ‘save Castiel’s future plan’ to his brothers. Surprisingly, Michael and Lucifer both agreed. Gabriel smiles at them shortly. This was the first serious conversation they had in a while. Maybe one day, the brothers will actually be brothers.

He opens the door and steps into the cold evening.

 

Winchesters

Dean sits on his bed and leans against the wall. Beside him sits Castiel. They stare through the window that has an orange glow from the sunset.

When Dean and Castiel were done staring at each other in the kitchen, they went upstairs. They were just talking to each other, then. Castiel told Dean about his brothers and father, and Dean told Castiel about _his_ dad. They were both comfortable with each other. Pretty funny, if you remember they only met _two_ days ago. _Or did they?_ That’s a thought that keeps appearing in Dean’s mind. It just feels like they have known each other for so long. Must he tell Cas about that dream of his? Dean is debating this several times, until Cas breaks the silence.

 

‘Dean, I need to tell you something.’

**Author's Note:**

> That was part two! I'm going to take a break now, since I've written two fanfics in one day :). But yes, part three WILL come. *audience clapping in the distance* I don't know when exactly, but soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it! (Or both, that would be even more awesome :D but I'm not the boss of you, it's your choice.)
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
